If We Had Crossed Paths
by ratherreckless
Summary: Kurt's friendship with Blaine is just beginning. Puck helps Kurt out after he's attacked by Karofsky. It's Klaine and Puckurt, for now. Rated M, because I know I'll revert to smut in the later chapters, I lack the self-control not to.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was vaguely aware of his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he didn't really care to check who was texting him right now. Later, he would see that it was another "courage" text from Blaine. The texts were sweet, but at that moment, he was a little late for courage. In fact, courage was what had gotten him into this mess.

He ignored the vibration and concentrated on getting out of the building and into his car, running as quickly as he could, his fingers pressed to his lips, and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He had almost made it to the door of the school without meeting any fellow students, when he turned a corner and collided forcefully with Noah Puckerman.

"Jesus Christ, can you watch where you're fucking going?" Puck demanded, as he got to his feet. His expression softened as he saw that it was Kurt, and he extended a hand. "Oh, Hummel. It's you. What are you doing racing around like some- woah, hey. What's wrong?" Kurt tried in vain to wipe the tears from his face, but they continued to fall. "I, nothing," he managed through violent sobs. "I just need to get home." He made for the exit, but Puck grabbed him by the wrist. "You think I'm gonna let you drive in that condition?" Puck demanded. "Jesus, Hummel, I may be an asshole but I'm not about to let you kill yourself. I'll drive you." He whipped the keys out of Kurt's hand and headed out into the parking lot, leaving Kurt to follow. "Puckerman!" Kurt called, rushing after him. "I seriously don't need this right now, give me back my keys." What he had intended to sound firm and commanding had come out more desperate, pleading. His shoulders still shook with sobs, and the tracks of the tears which covered his face were amplified by the sunlight.

"Damn, you're really not playing around here. What is it, what happened?" "It's, I, Karofsky, he-" "_Karofsky_ did this to you? I fucking warned him never to go near you again, that prick's seriously gonna get it now," Puck fumed. "What happened? He say something? Did he hurt you?" Kurt sniffled loudly. "He, well, he shoved me, and I confronted him, and he kissed me." Kurt broke into a fresh wave of sobs. "I tried to push him away, but he was too strong, I couldn't-" "He kissed you? Really, I, wow. That's not what I was expecting at all!" Puck's expression hardened again. "But he won't fucking get away with this, I'll go kick his ass right now." Kurt grabbed Puck's arm as he began to move away. "Please, Noah," he almost wailed. "Please just take me home. I just want to go home." Puck hesitated, before walking around to the driver's side with a loud sigh.

By the time they pulled up outside the Hummel residence, Kurt's crying had calmed to a quiet sniffling. They sat there in silence a moment longer, as Kurt tried to steady his breath. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He eventually breathed, so quietly that Puck could easily have missed it. He didn't. "Damn, Hummel, give me a little credit," Puck sighed, running his right hand through his mohawk. "I could hardly let you drive home like that, I'd be surprised if you could even see straight." There was another moment of silence, perforated only by Kurt's occasional sniffles. "Besides," Puck began, "I went through a lot last year. I figured, hey. We all have shit in our lives. You don't need jerks like me adding to it." Kurt smiled weakly at Puck, and choked out a small "thank you," before stepping out of the car and towards his front door. "Any time," Puck whispered, but Kurt had already disappeared.

As Kurt lay in bed that night, going over and over the day's events in his mind, he realised that Noah _had_ been acting differently this year. He hadn't slushied him once, and Kurt could barely remember the last time he saw the interior of a dumpster. In fact, he had been perfectly civil towards him. Friendly, even. "I guess losing your first child would soften you up somewhat," Kurt thought to himself.

He stretched a hand over to his bedside table, intending to text Puck another thank you. As his fingers brushed the screen of his phone, they were met with a low beep and a faint vibration. "Excellent timing, Puckerman," he muttered to himself, opening the message. It was from Blaine, not Puck. Of course it wasn't from Puck, why would he assume that? Actually, Kurt doubted Puck even had his number.

_How are you? _the text read. Kurt smiled. He barely knew Blaine at all, and yet here he was, as though he could sense something was wrong, as though they'd already developed that kind of connection._ I've been better. How are you? _Kurt sent had barely set the phone down when it beeped again. _What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?_ Kurt's eyes quickly began to glisten again, though it wasn't like the tears had been long gone. These were different tears though, they weren't borne of pain. It touched him so deeply that someone he had just met could be genuinely concerned about his wellbeing. Kurt felt such affection for Blaine at that moment, that thoughts of Karofsky were temporarily pushed from his mind.

_No, I'm actually feeling quite a bit better now. :) _Kurt shut off his phone, and rolled onto his side, a faint smile etched onto his tear-stained face. He eventually drifted off to sleep, now that his primary thought processes concerned soft dark curls and brilliant hazel eyes, rather than stolen kisses and swollen lips. No, those eyes had pretty much taken over, so that there wasn't much room for anything else in Kurt's mind. Not Dave Karofsky, not fear of what school would be like tomorrow, not the fact that his first kiss was an act of violence.

Not even Noah Puckerman.

Kurt overslept. His face was still red, and his eyes were puffy. He was a mess, and he had no time to do anything more about it than splash some cold water on his face. He rushed out the door feeling even shittier than he had last night. He stopped still in his tracks. Puck was standing by his car."'Sup?" Puck nodded to him."Good morning," Kurt offered, hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" "I forgot to give you back your keys yesterday." Puck tossed them toward Kurt, who just about caught them. "And I left my car at school yesterday, so I was kinda hoping you could give me a ride." "Oh, of course!" Kurt unlocked the car and got inside, while Puck did the same. They rode in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt finally spoke. "I really appreciate you driving me home yesterday, thank you." "Don't mention it." Puck smiled. "No, really. I was overemotional. There's no way I could have driven. Thank you." "Yeah well, just wait until I see Karofsky. Then you'll really be thanking me. I can't believe that jerk. It's disgusting." "Disgusting why?" Kurt demanded. "Because he's gay? Because he kissed me?" "Jesus, Hummel. Calm down. It's disgusting that he forced you into it, not that he wanted to kiss you. Have I ever had a problem with you being gay?" "Well you did used to shove me in a dumpster a few times a week, so yes, it seems that you did," Kurt snapped. "That wasn't because you were gay, it was because I thought you were a loser," Puck stated simply."Oh, that's much better, thank you. Tell me, Noah, if I'm such a loser why did you even bother helping me yesterday?" "I said I _thought _you were a loser. I was an idiot back then, I picked on everyone. Now, I actually think you're pretty cool." Kurt was silent for a moment. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just used to getting picked on for my sexuality, you know? I'm kind of constantly on guard."

They stayed mostly silent for the remainder of the journey. "Thank you," Kurt smiled as they reached the school. "For saying you thought I was... pretty cool. You're not half bad yourself. Certainly not as bad as you'd have people think you are." Puck just smiled. "Later, Hummel," and they both went their separate ways.

Yes, Kurt thought. Noah Puckerman really wasn't that bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you did that, you're an idiot," Kurt sighed, pressing a fresh wad of tissues to Puck's split lip.

"I'd have done a hell of a lot more if Beiste hadn't walked in," Puck grumbled, snatching the compress from Kurt's hand. "That asshole had it coming to him."

"Look at your face!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up. "Your lip's probably going to scar. I hardly think Karofsky's worth that."

"Relax," Puck grinned, "I'm still a stud. Besides, we're both in glee club now. We have to stick together. That means jerks like Karofsky don't get away with pushing you around."

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Kurt sighed. "But there was no need to get yourself hurt. I can take care of myself." He fetched the disinfectant spray from the first aid kit and handed it to Puck.

"Can you, though?" Puck challenged, taking the bottle and applying it to the cut. "Because I'm not sure if you remember, but the last time you stood up to him, he raped your face."

"Yes, I did actually remember that, thank you very much. Not least because it happened about 24 hours ago."

"Well, now he knows that if he touches you again, he'll have me to deal with, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you noticed, Puckerman, but he did just as much damage to you as you did to him."

"Whatever. I'm not finished with him yet."

"Just leave it, Puck. I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I don't want you getting hurt in the process. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go, I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" Puck asked, standing up too.

"If you must know, I'm meeting a friend for coffee. He doesn't go here."

"Oh, I get it. Is he like, your boyfriend?" Puck asked, casually tossing the bloodstained wad of tissues in the trash. "No," Kurt blushed. "We're just friends."

"Aw, Hummel," Puck smirked, tapping Kurt lightly on the cheek. "You're blushing. You've got a crush."

"I, no, I just-"

"See you around, Hummel," Puck grinned, as he walked away.

"So, what, he just forced himself on you? That's disgusting," Blaine sneered, the disgust clearly visible on his face.

"Yes, it was so weird. I mean, he's bullied me forever, I never would've guessed that it was because he... Whatever. What's done is done."

"No, Kurt, it's not. Who's to say he won't do it again? Who's to say that next time he'll stop at kissing. I'm worried about you, Kurt. You don't have anyone at that school to stick up for you."

Kurt's eyes widened as he considered what Blaine was implying. "You think he'd...? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Besides, I do have someone to stick up for me. Noah Puckerman, the last person you'd expect. He's a total jock, he actually bullied me last year. But he's been really sympathetic about this, he even got into a fight with Karofsky over it."

"I just still feel uncomfortable knowing you're there alone, with no one to protect you but your former tormentor. You deserve better than that, Kurt."

"I appreciate your concern, but really, I can handle it. If it makes you feel more at ease, I'll text you at the slightest hint of trouble. You'll be the first to know, okay?"

"...Okay," Blaine smiled weakly, knowing it's the best he'll get. Kurt smiled back.

No, no, no. This cannot be happening. No, no, no. Kurt's the last in the showers after gym class, as he always is. He can't deal with the abuse he gets when he showers with the guys, all of them sure he's about to pounce on them, because they're so damn irresistible and he's a sex fiend with no restraint. He's usually alone in the locker room, but he just heard the clang of a locker closing. Someone was in there. Kurt doesn't even consider that it may be someone other than Karofsky, he's frozen with fear. As he hears footsteps approach the showers, he looks around desperately for a way out that won't lead him straight into Karofsky. The thought of being alone with him is bad enough, but the thought of being alone with him when he's completely naked except for a flimsy towel? That's terrifying. Blaine's fears come rushing back into Kurt's head, and all he can do is stand there, staring stupidly at the the figure enters the shower room, Kurt practically melts with relief.

"Puck," he laughs, "It's you."

Puck starts. "Woah, I thought everyone was gone home. Uh, hey, Hummel," Puck says, somewhat uncomfortably, and Kurt realises he had been staring. He averts his eyes and covers himself with a towel.

"I, uh. I thought you were Karofsky," he explains. "I was scared." Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring!

Puck smirks. "I told you, I handled it. Stop worrying about him."

Kurt blushes as Puck makes his way over to a shower, realising that in order to shower, he's going to have to remove the towel from around his waist, and oh _god_ stop staring, stop staring, stop staring!

"I, um," Kurt stammers. "I have to go, I, uh, bye!" Kurt grabs his supplies and rushes out to his locker. When the _hell_ did he decide to find Noah Puckerman attractive? Sure, he always knew he was sexy, in a rugged, bad boy kind of way, and girls were always falling all over him, but Kurt had never been attracted to Puck. Maybe it was just the fact that he was confronted by a practically naked guy with a great body that had gotten Kurt so worked up, and not the fact that he had been confronted by a practically naked Puck. He shook it off, and set about getting dressed. He made his way over to the mirror to style his hair, when he heard Noah approach him.

"Hey," he smiled without looking away from the mirror, in a manner he hoped came across as nonchalant. When Puck didn't reply, Kurt turned to look at him, and gasped. It wasn't Puck. It was Karofsky.

"You told Puckerman that we kissed," he said through gritted set his jaw.

"_We_ didn't kiss." Kurt started calmly. "_You_ kissed _me_. I tried to fight you off."

"Yeah? You fucking wish," Karofsky spat, stepping closer to Kurt and grabbing me by the jaw. "You're going to tell Puckerman you made this up," he growled, their faces inches apart. "And you're not going to mention it to anyone else. Or I'll kill you." He stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment, before shoving him roughly against the locker and storming off. Kurt slid slowly to the floor, his heart pounding ferociously, the locker room around him a faint haze of undefined colour.

"Hummel. Hummel!" It was Puck, gently shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay? Was that Karofsky I just saw running outta here? What's going on? Goddammit, Hummel, talk to me."

Kurt turned to look at Puck, his eyes brimming with pure terror, his lip quivering slightly.

"Right, I don't give a fuck. He obviously did something to you, I'm gonna kill the creep." Puck stormed out of the room, and Kurt closed his eyes and tried to draw in deep, slow breaths. After a few minutes, he stood up and picked up his bag. Just as he was about to leave, Puck returned.

"He's gone," Puck told him, punching a locker hard. "I can't find him anywhere. The bastard must've heard me coming. What happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I, he said I, he's going to-" Kurt broke into a course of rough sobs, which shook his entire body. Puck edged over slowly and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Without even thinking, Kurt threw himself into Puck's arms and cried harder. Puck hugged him back awkwardly, gently rubbing his back. They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Kurt pulled back quickly, looking for a second like he had no idea how he got there.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Um, don't be," Puck mumbled. "Now will you please tell me what the fuck happened?"

"He," Kurt sighed. "He said he was going to kill me."

"He said _what?_" Puck exploded. "He has really fucking crossed the line this time. He's really gonna get it now. I swear. He's gonna wish he never fucking laid eyes on you."

"Noah, don't do anything stupid," Kurt began tentatively.

"He threatened to fucking _kill_ you. I'm not gonna let that slide." Puck was furious. He was a little scary like this, but because Kurt knew it wasn't directed at him, it was kind of comforting, in a way.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Kurt told him softly.

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Puck asked, his tone less vicious than it had been.

"I could ask you the same question," Kurt all but whispered.

They looked at each other for a moment longer, each trying to figure the other out, before Puck turned his face away and walked silently out of the room.


End file.
